Generated Anthology
by Melo Grunty
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets of all kinds and characters inspired by a word generator. Rated for safety.
1. Browsing

**A/N **I discovered word generators! Yay! I was so bored all day, and all I wanted to do was write fanfiction (my newly discovered fetish), but I had no idea what to write about. I remembered that another author on this site mentioned that they used a word generator to write a bunch of drabbles, so I googled word generators, and low and behold, I have three chapters to post in one sitting! These took me less than 20 minutes to write and are probably ledd than 200 words long. They may, however, get longer as I get to be a more eperienced writer. These drabbles are anything from humor (a.k.a. my sorry attempts at trying to be funny), to romance, to angst, to random. It's a very diverse anthology. xD Anyway, please review when you are done reading! Thanks!

I feel like this drabble belongs under the humor category, although it may not be that funny...

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Browsing**

Aidou was really bored, so he decided to surf the web. He knew that no one could resist his gorgeous face, amazing body, and boyish charm, so he decided to count how many fan sites were made for him by the female Day Class students at Cross Academy. He typed 'Hanabusa Aidou' in the Google search bar. To much of Aidou's dismay, there was only one result, entitled "In the Dark of the Night: the KanameXAidou FC". Wondering why his name was put with Kaname and an X, and what an FC was, Aidou clicked the link. When the page loaded he nearly fell off his chair. Just as he was about to exit out of the window, Kaname appeared by his shoulder.

Aidou panicked. "H-h-how long have you been standing there?"

"Aidou," Kaname said, the warning tone clear in his voice, "do you remember what I told you about web-browsing?"


	2. Toss

**A/N** Yeah so this is most definitely romance. The pairing is KainRuka. I absolutely adore this pairing, and, I don't know about you, but I can totally see this happening ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Toss**

Kain Aatsuki was in love with Souen Ruka. He wouldn't deny it. He loved everything about her. Her eyes, her perfect figure, her snobbish personality, her hair…Her hair. That was one of the things he loved most. Whenever she would walk past a boy, she would toss her hair, as if saying "We both know that I'm too good for you." Kain smiled to himself. He was the only boy besides Kaname she had never done that to.


	3. King

**A/N **Heh. Another random/general drabble. I actually kind of like this one...

*cough* I like reviews *cough*

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**King**

Headmaster Cross and Kaname were debating on whether Zero should transfer to the Night Class. They tossed around all sorts of arguments. Zero is technically a vampire, so he should put on the white uniform. But then again, he hates all vampires, so it might be better for everyone if he stayed with humans. But, of course, there was his thirst for blood, which could be potentially dangerous to the Day Class students. Still, he has Yuuki to keep him in line if he gets too out of control. They tossed ideas like these back and forth for a good hour-and-a-half. Finally, Kaname said, "For simplicity's sake why don't we just keep Kiryuu in the Day Class?"

Headmaster Cross agreed, thought for a moment, and said, "Why do you always make the final decision?"

Kaname chuckled to himself. "Well, I am technically a king of sorts. Kings always make the final decision."


	4. Sterling

**A/N **This is another random-ish one. I hope you like it more than I do

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Sterling**

If there was any one way to describe Zero's hair, Yuuki would have to say it looked like sterling silver. If she said gray, it would make him sound like an old man. And Zero was definitely not an old man. He was relatively young and very strong. Gray hair just didn't suit him. Sterling silver made him sound strong. Despite his pain in the last four years, he continued to live and carry out his duties as a school guardian. For this, Yuuki admired him. He was protective of her and the school. As worthless as Zero felt, in her heart Yuuki was proud of him. He was not a useless old man with gray hair. No. Zero was a brave, strong hero with hair of sterling silver.

* * *

**A/N: **Eh. It's ok. Not really. I need to start writing longer stuff. Maybe I'll try to get up to a thousand words on my next one. Anyway. Review please! Constructive criticism would be nice and helpful. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for my other story collection thing, Deep in Thought, which currently only has two chapters, feel free to let me know!


End file.
